The Nightmare
by RachelKane555
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and I am very excited! This is about Brock and Reba realizing that they still have feeling for each other but can it work out after what Brock did her? Reba is not sure she has ever forgiven him and she is not sure she can. I guess you are going to have to read it to find out what happens! *Finished*
1. Count the sheep

Ch. 1 "Count the Sheep"

Brock was lying in his bed trying to get to sleep, but for some reason he just couldn't keep Reba off his mind. Actually ever since he and Barbara Jean divorced a few months ago he couldn't think about anything other than Reba. Disturbed by these thoughts he decided to roll over and look at the time, it was only 12:30 am. Brock squeezed his eyes shut hoping that maybe he would be able to dose off if he counted sheep, Reba always told him that counting sheep was the best way to fall asleep, why not give it a try. So he started counting, "One, two, three sheep...I wonder what Reba is thinking about...four, five, six sheep...does she ever think of us...seven, eight...THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" He finally quit counting and decided that he would never fall asleep just lying here, he had to do one thing in order to clear his mind, no matter how much he didn't want to, he had to go see Reba.

"Court mandated therapy...the family that sold their kids at the flea market didn't get court mandated therapy...It's time you move back home and handle this mid-life crisis the way other men do. So buy a red corvette, take up bungee jumping, pierce something, whatever it takes I don't care." "Reba, Barbara Jean and I are getting married." "WHAT! Oh no. You are not stupid enough to throw away a twenty year marriage over a dental hygienist with two first names." "We should discuss this later." "No, we are gonna discuss it right now!" "Reba, I have to marry her." "Oh please, have to? The only reason you'd have to marry her her is if you'd gone off and...OH MY GOD!" (Imagine this next part as background noise repeating itself and echoing) "Court mandated therapy...court mandated... pierce something...twenty year marriage...twenty year... year...do whatever it takes...whatever it takes"

Brock had just walked through Reba's kitchen and was headed over to the couch when he heard a scream coming from upstairs. Not knowing who was screaming, he bolted upstairs to find that it was coming from Reba's room. He ran down the hall and burst through her bedroom door where he saw Reba sitting on her bed crying and shaking. Clearly she had been overwhelmed by a nightmare. Brock was in shock, He had never seen Reba like this before.

"Brock is that you?"

Her weak voice brought him back to reality. "Oh what? Ya it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I would come down here and try to sleep on your couch instead. I'm glad I did, are you ok?"

"Ya I am now, but I have this awful nightmare that wakes me up every night."

Brock felt really sorry for her and all he wanted to do was sit down next to her and comfort her, but he decided it would be better not to. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, but can you stay with me for a little while?"

Part of Reba was hoping he would say no and go away, but the other part wanted him to climb into bed so she could never let go. What was she saying? She never had thoughts like that...maybe it was just because of the nightmare. Reba felt his warm body crawl into her bed and that made her melt, she had missed having someone to lay next to, someone to have late night conversations with, and someone to cuddle with. She rested her head on his chest and he started stroking her hair to help her fall asleep. It took all his willpower to not sniff her beautiful, soft, red hair.

"Reba?"

"Ya Brock?"

"Don't forget to count sheep."

Taking a moment to realize what he said, she smiled and with that was asleep in his arms.


	2. Reminiscing

Ch. 2 Reminiscing

Reba awoke to the smell of warm bacon and eggs. She was still drowsy from not sleeping well. She rolled over to find that Brock was no longer in her bed but instead there was a note on the pillow that read: "I hope you slept well, now come downstairs and eat breakfast." Reba smiled at the gesture and got out of bed to get ready.

Cheyenne came into the kitchen carrying Elizabeth and was a little confused as to why her dad was there, especially making breakfast that was mom's job. "Hi daddy! What are you doing here so early?"

"Hi honey, I couldn't sleep last night so I came over and slept on the couch. Eggs, bacon?"

Cheyenne was helping herself to the food when Van came in.

"Mmm... Mrs. H something smells delicious and man am I hungry!"

"Well I made lots of bacon and eggs." Brock said trying to imitate Reba's voice and he had to laugh because he thought he did a pretty good job.

"Oh Mr. H... uhh sorry, it's just that Mrs. H usually makes breakfast and I uhh..."

"Van it's ok, Reba is still sleeping she didn't sleep well last night. Just grab your plate and start eating."

Van was way ahead of Brock, he had already managed to have eaten two pieces of bacon and was working on his third.

"Hey dad, where's Kyra?"

Brock paused, he had completely forgotten that Kyra was still at his house and he had forgotten to tell her that he was leaving. Cheyenne paused to think about what it was she had said and based off her father's expression she realized that he had forgotten all about her.

"I'll be right back." Brock said as he was already halfway out the door.

Reba stumbled into the kitchen to see Cheyenne, Van, and Elizabeth all enjoying their meal. She was however a little disappointed that Brock was not there.

"Good morning mom!"

"Mornin' Mrs. H"

"Morning, where's your father?"

"Oh he went to make sure Kyra knows that he is over here, he's coming back. Did you know that he slept on our couch last night?"

Reba knew that he had not slept on the couch, instead he had slept right next to her all night, but her daughter did not need to know that. "Ya I knew he was here."

Reba sat down on one of the stools with the newspaper in one hand and her coffee in the other. As she was taking a bite of her eggs Brock walked in. When he saw her his heart skipped a beat and his breath stopped. After a couple seconds of staring he managed to say "Hey Reba!"

"Hey Brock. Cheyenne, Van, can we have a minute please?"

Once they were gone Reba turned to Brock and she could feel her heart start to beat faster, he just looked so...wow.

"I just wanted to thank you for last night, you didn't have to stay with me" she started to feel herself blushing, "It's just that I have that awful dream every night and sometimes I just can't fall asleep after it." She tried to continue but Brock stopped her, "Shh Reba, don't worry about it, just eat your breakfast. Are you at least feeling better?" She nodded.

A moment of silence went by until Reba broke it "Brock?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think of what it was like? I mean before our separation? We used to have these late night conversations and look into each other's eyes..." She started to trail off and Brock was a little surprised that she was showing this much weakness. Of course he thought about their married life, in fact she was all he could think about.

Brock really wanted to lean in and kiss her soft lips and hold her and never let go. Reba must have known what was going on in Brock's mind because she started to blush. Snapping out of it Brock suddenly became very concerned,

"Reba what exactly was **the nightmare** about?"


	3. The Door is Never Fully Closed

Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter, I was really busy and I was going to update it and then school started and blah blah blah... Guess what?! I have so many story ideas so sometime soon I will upload another story so this isn't the only one on here.

Ch. 3 The Door is Never Fully Closed

"Reba what exactly was the nightmare about?" Brock was suddenly very concerned, what could she have been dreaming about that would have such an effect on her, and now she was talking about stuff from when they were married. There was definitely something wrong with her.

"Oh it was nothing Brock." She continued eating as if everything was ok.

"Reba," Brock grabbed Reba's hand "I know it was something otherwise you wouldn't be acting like this."

Reba couldn't believe that Brock had just grabbed her hand, but she knew she had to pull away and tell him what her dream was about or he would never stop bugging her. "Uhhh fine, but I don't want to hear one word about it afterwards got it?" Brock nodded and she continued, "Every night since our divorce was made final, I have had the same nightmare. Some nights are worse than others and sometimes I just sleep right through it" Reba continued.

When she was done, Brock was in total shock. He had no idea that he could cause her to feel so much pain, he felt awful! "Gee Reba, I had no idea." "How could you?"

The room fill with an awkward silence so Reba stood and faced the other direction. Brock wanted to comfort her but he didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of. He stood up and engulfed Reba in a tender, passionate, loving kiss. She returned it. The kiss lasted for what seemed like ages but really was only a couple of seconds.

Reba kept her eyes closed and pressed her lips together. What just happened? She was beaming. Ever since their separation, she longed to feel Brock's lips against hers, but she had thought Brock was over her, moved on, in love with Barbara Jean. Now they are divorced... come to think of it, why did they divorce?

Brock was lovestruck, he had finally been able to kiss the woman he loves after so long. Now the hard part, getting his feelings out in the open, was done, all he needed was Reba to feel the same way.

But Reba wasn't quite on the same page as Brock, yes the kiss had struck sparks, yes she was still in love with him, but she needed answers before anything could possibly happen between them. "Brock, what are you doing? Are you crazy? Why would you do that?" "Whoa Reba, slow down, I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself." "Well try... we need to talk, now."

"MOOOOM! Mom! Mom?" Jake came walking into the kitchen interrupting Reba. When he stopped he realized how much tension there was in the room, but being Jake, he thought nothing of it and continued to ask his question. "Can I go over to Bret's house? Oh, and can you drive me?"

"Jake, your father and I were in the middle of a serious conversation ask Cheyenne or Kyra." "No Reba, it's fine I can take him, I was just on my way out." Jake ran out to the car and Brock gave Reba a look and followed his son out the door. Reba had so many emotions running through her, s _he and Brock kissed, she told someone about her nightmare, she and Brock kissed, Brock must still have feelings for her because he kissed her, Brock left her for Barbara Jean so why wouldn't he do it again, Brock and Barbara Jean are divorced now so Brock is available and they kissed, why would Barbara Jean leave Brock, could she ever forgive him..._

Even with all these confusing thoughts racing through her mind, she knew that right now in this moment the love of her life was walking away from her for the second time and she couldn't let that happen. She ran after Brock, turned him around, looked in his eyes, and kissed him. It wasn't one of those goodbye kisses or one of those I love you kisses, but it was a kiss that left you wanting more and showed you that the door is never fully closed.


	4. Your the One I Dream about

Tonight I'm uploading two chapters yay! I hope you are enjoying it.

Ch. 4 Your the One I Dream about

Reba being tired from getting little sleep that night was home alone and saw the perfect opportunity to take a nap.

A few minutes passed and Brock walked in, he needed to talk to Reba about what had happened earlier that day. Coming in through the kitchen he saw her asleep on the couch, "she was pretty when she was sleeping" he thought. He knew it was wrong but he just couldn't help but watch her.

 _"I caught you smiling at me out of the corner of my eye, it isn't easy when I have to pretend that your just another guy. I can't let anyone know. I can't let my feelings show... How I wish you were here tonight."_

Reba started to mumble, "I can't let anyone know, I can't let my feelings show... I wish... I wish you were here... (crying softly, muffled almost a whisper) tonight."

Brock knew she was dreaming, and he was pretty sure he knew what she was dreaming about. He couldn't stand seeing her like this it hurt him too much. He decided to wake her up.

"Brock?"

"Hmmm?"

"Should we talk?"

"Not now. Everything is going to be just fine, I'm here. Go back to sleep."

He sat down next to her and she curled up on his chest. Brock pulled a warm blanket over her so she would be happy, she smiled. She loved being this close to him, but she knew that this would not help fix her broken heart, but for now she will take all she can get.

Two Hours Later Out on the Porch

"Van I'm telling you what I saw! You would never believe it, you have to see it!"

"Cheyenne would you stop it already. You probably just imagined it up. Letitgo!"

"No Van I did not make it up! Here just look through the window, you'll see!"

Van pressed his face up into the window causing his nose to bend upwards making him look like a pig. Cheyenne was right, he did see it. He saw Reba and Brock asleep on the the couch in each other's arms. Van looked up at his wife, "Bow-chica bow-wow!"

"Ew Van gross! (Cheyenne hit him) Do you think they did it?"

"Oww. And Duuuh, why else do you think your dad was here early this morning?"

Cheyenne just shuttered and shook what was just said off and took Van to the car, "We are going out to get something to eat."

Not long after Cheyenne and Van left Reba woke up. She turned over and she saw Brock staring at her.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked while trying not to laugh.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how pretty you are when you sleep."

Reba blushed but then got serious, "Should we talk about what happened earlier?"

Brock hesitated, he didn't want to ruin the moment but he also knew they needed to talk. "Ya I think we should. I guess I started it by kissing you first, but you didn't pull away so what does that mean?"

"It means you know how I feel about you. I guess I finished it with that second kiss huh?

"Who said anything about it being finished?"

Reba smiled and looked at him. They leaned in closer to each other, Brock held Reba's cheek in his hand, they looked into each others eyes and kissed. This kiss had been even better than the other two. This one actually meant something and they both were fully aware of what they were doing. Reba pressed her forehead into Brock's and smiled. She wanted to live in this moment forever, but she broke it.

"Brock, did you know that your the one I dream about?"

"Ya I did. Do you think this I mean us, so you think it will work?"

"I don't know maybe, but you need to do one thing before we can start something."

"What is it?"

"I need to know that you aren't going to leave again. I need to trust you and you need to prove it."

They both smiled and nodded, Brock said, " I can do that."

They knew that it was going to be hard, but if they both wanted this badly enough, which they did, it will take a lot of work.


	5. Will You Ever Love Me?

Ok so I didn't get to upload this on the same day... I'm sorry I really tried. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I am. I also forgot to mention that the dream Reba had in the last chapter the words are from the song, "Your the one I dream about" by Reba. I also adjusted some of the words to fit the story. Thank you all for being super supporting of my work, it really means a lot to me!

Oh and FYI I know The Proposal came out in 2009, but it is a really good movie ok don't judge me.

The song I referenced in this chapter is "Hush Heart" also by Reba. This is my favorite chapter in this story so far! I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think of it in a review! Love you guys

Ch. 5 Will you ever love me?

That night Reba was in the kitchen making dinner, Jake was still at Bret's house, Kyra was off with her band doing who knows what, Van and Cheyenne were going to go bowling with Elizabeth, and Brock was on his way over here any minute.

"Ok, Van and Cheyenne should be gone before Brock gets here, Jake will come home after Brock has left, and Kyra... oh I just hope she comes home after he is gone." Reba continued to go through her night plan as she paced throughout the kitchen. She was really worried one of the kids would notice that Brock has been spending a lot of time here lately and that they would get suspicious and think that something was going on. She was going to tell them, but she had to make sure for herself that this would work out before she tells anyone.

She decided that it would be best to try and calm her nerves, so she got out a bottle of wine and two glasses. She grabbed the newspaper and sat down at the table, but she was so nervous that she had just read the same line five times trying to process what it said, and she still didn't know.

"Cheyenne hurry up we're going to be late!" Van yelled coming down the stairs with Elizabeth. "Just a minute!" Cheyenne yelled back. Van looking at Elizabeth, "She says it will take her one minute, but really it will take about five, so might as well sit down and get comfy."

Cheyenne came down the stairs and she and Van went into the kitchen to say goodbye.

"Woah mom, why are you making such a fancy dinner? I thought you were eating by yourself."

"Bow-Chica-Bow-wow"

"Ehh Van!" Cheyenne complained as she hit her husband, but she was starting to think her mom and dad were sneaking around.

Reba didn't know what to say she didn't want to say anything about Brock yet because she wasn't ready, but how could she explain the fancy meal, and the two glasses of wine.

Just as she was about to speak Brock walked in.

"Hey everyone!" he paused because when he looked at Reba she took his breath away, "Wow, Reba, you look...really nice" He was going to say beautiful but he forgot the kids were in the room so he settled with really nice.

"Thank you" She blushed

"Ok what is going on here! We know something is so you might as well tell us." Cheyenne blurted out

"How did you guys know?" Brock asked

"We saw you cuddling on the couch earlier today." Van said with a gross face on.

"Ya in each others arms..." Cheyenne repeated

"Cheyenne that's what cuddling means." Van corrected, she just rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Van!"

"Alright thats enough of this nonsense, Yes, ok your dad and I have been seeing each other again, but before we jump to anything we need to make sure it will work out. That's why we've been sneaking around."

"Ohhh well then, I guess we better get going..." Cheyenne said as she was already halfway out the door.

"Bow-Chica-Bow-wow" Van said as he winked and walked out the door.

"VAAAAANNNNN!" Reba yelled mostly just to frighten him, but even she was disgusted.

"Now that we are alone why don't you say we dig into this fantastic dinner? Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you that you look very beautiful tonight." Reba blushed and they kissed.

When they were finished with their dinner they decided that they were going to watch a movie. Flipping through the channels Reba stopped on the Hallmark channel, the movie The Proposal was on. "This is my favorite movie! It never gets old." she laughed. "Really? I didn't know this was your favorite movie, I've never seen it before." In a serious tone Reba replied, "A lot has changed about me since you left..." They sat in silence for a while.

"Am I dreaming? When I wakeup tomorrow will all of this still be here, or will it be gone like it was never here in the first place?"

"Reba, what are you talking about?"

"What changed your mind Brock, I mean why did you decide to come back to me? Did you know that I never stopped loving, did you know every time I saw you I was dying on the inside telling my tears not to fall, and convincing myself to let you go because you were already gone, telling myself not to look back down that road, biting my tongue, and telling my heart to hush. Did you know that even though you had cheated on me, I still loved you? Did you know I would take you back? Why did you come back?"

"Reba, of course I didn't know, and if I had the slightest idea that you still loved me I would have done something sooner. The only reason I married Barbara Jean was because I thought it was the responsible thing to do..."

"The responsible thing would have to never gotten her pregnant in the first place..."

"Reba, that's enough. The only reason I married her was because of the baby. I thought that maybe you would understand because I didn't think you needed me. You are a strong, loving woman capable of getting things done on her own, Barbara Jean was not. All I wanted was to be needed. As soon as our divorce papers came, it hit me, that I had made a mistake and that I didn't want to leave you, that I was still in love with you. But there I was a newly wedded man who was about to be a dad for the fourth time, what could I do? I thought you would be fine, Reba, but it turns out you did need me, you just had a funny way of showing it. I didn't know you were having nightmares, but when I came into this house the other day I found out, and finding out like that made my heart hurt Reba, I have never seen you that upset before and knowing that I'm the cause of your pain only made my heart ache more. I'm sorry, for everything. But I'm here now and I'm never going away. I love you and I will try to never mess this up again. What do you say? Am I forgiven?"

"Brock, I didn't know?" She started crying. She was embarrassed for herself because she still could have been with Brock if only she had shown some emotion. Ah how could she have been so stupid to go and mess this all up?

Brock decided to throw her words back at her "How could you?" He smiled and she laughed.

They leaned in, looked at each other, let their lips lightly press against the other's, Reba pulled away, "Brock I'm sorry, I forgive you, and I love you." Brock took his hand and put it on Reba's face wiping away her smeared makeup, "There we go, Reba, why do you even wear makeup? You certainly don't need it, you are perfect just like this." "Just like this huh? My hair is a mess, I've been crying, and I'm in my pajamas." Brock nodded, "Just like this." They laughed and engulfed each other in a warm loving kiss. Brock picked Reba up and carried her upstairs to her bed, he laid her down and was about to leave when she grabbed his hand to stop him. "Will you stay with me?" "Of course." He laid down next to her, "Reba, will you ever love me?" "You know I do. Goodnight Brock." She turned around and kissed him, "Goodnight Reba."


End file.
